history_of_the_royal_familyfandomcom-20200213-history
Diana, The Princess of Poisson
Marie Sophie Diane of Rochambeau, better known as Diane, The Princess of Poisson, the first Royal court mistress of King Louis IV of Anjou. Diana was the sister of Queen Maria Theresa of Saxony; Anne, The Duchess of Alençon; and Geoffrey, The Duke of Rochambeau. Through her father her cousins included Isabella of Penthievre and Princess Marie of Gotha, one of the victims of _. Birth and Family Princess Marie Sophie Diana of Rochambeau was the youngest child of Prince Geoffrey, The Duke of Rochambeau and his wife Princess Dorothea of Saxony the eldest daughter of _ and _. Through her father Marie-Sophie was a member of the House of Toulouse, and a distant relative of members of the Royal family. As a great-granddaughter of Alexander I of Anjou in the male-line, Marie Sophie was styled as "Her Serene Highness Princess of Rochambeau". From a young child she was known by last given name Diane to members of her immidiate family. She lived a quite life with her older sister Marie-Therese and younger siblings Marie-Anne and Geoffery, The Duke of Rochambeau. Growing up, Marie-Sophie's older sister was one of the possible brides chosen for The Duke of Valentinois after the death of his first wife Margaret, The Duchess of Valentinois. The Dowager Duchess was hopeful that Charles would agree to the marriage, but he decided against it and the engagement was eventually called off, and the Maria Theresa married _ of _ later Duke of Saxony, the pair later becoming the first Sovereign King and Queen of Saxony. Diana's beauty did not escape the attention of Charles, and the two were soon in love. Many believe the true reason Charles called off the marriage was because he became smitten with Diana already, but the first letters between the two are record after the engagement was called off. Marie-Sophie began her relationship with The Duke of Valentinois Gave birth to her first child Adelaide Louise Charles-Louis Once Charles became Louis IV Diana was given the title of "Princess of Poisson" While she was no longer allowed her own private set of apartments at the Royal Palace, her children were allowed to stay at the court of their father, even though Queen Helene protested the King's decision to allow his illegitimate children to stay in the Palace. Diana's children were given her old apartments, and placed in the care of _ their governess and looked after by Diane's younger sister the Duchess of Alencon. While Diane was occasionally invited to major Court events, it was clear to all that the relationship between Diana and Louis IV officially ended. She spent time at her private cheateu _ and The death of the Princesses of Gotha during the _ Diane had high hopes for her daughter future marriage. Her daughter _ Adelaide Louise was allowed to marry for love, and married the courtier Antoine de La Valliere. the couple would have two children Beatrice de La Valliere and Georges De La Valliere. Her son fulfilled her hopes of her children marrying ''du sang. ''Charles Louis was married to Anne Marie of Chatillon the eldest daughter of the late Louis, Prince Joinville. With this marriage brought the vast _ HSH Diane of Rochambeau HSH The Princess of Poisson